Dreams & Decisions
by Lifelover88
Summary: Mirana and Alice talk about dreams and her decision the night she slays the Jabberwocky... I suck at summaries, but its just a Malice one-shot,...please R


**A/N: Lately I have been getting a lot of plot bunnies telling me to ship these two, so here it is, I'm only planning on this being a one-shot, but surely this wont be the last I see of these two. Please R&R….reviews keep me writing =). This is my 1st**** attempt at writing these characters, so I apologize for any OOC moments. Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**I wanted to explore Mirana's vulnerable side a little bit, the side of her that we all saw when she caressed Alice's cheek. When I watched that I saw her aching to ask her to stay (or maybe that's just me). I wanted to show just how much of a champion Alice is to her.**

**I own nothing Alice In Wonderland related, but oh how I wish I did.**

**So here it is R&R =)**

The White Queen sat in the middle of the garden at Marmoreal staring up at the stars. They were so beautiful, they burned so bright here. Everything seemed so much more full of life since she had been returned the crown, even the stars.

Since Alice had slain the Jabberwocky she had only thought of one thing , and that was Alice's decision on whether she was going to stay in Underland, or return to her rightful world. Mirana had always thought that Alice belonged in Underland, ever since the first time she came here as a little girl. Mirana wouldn't tell her that though, nor would she tell Alice that her feelings towards the girl were more than friendly. Alice had to make this decision by herself without other's feelings in the way, she had to make the choice that would make her most happy, not what would benefit everyone else.

"Out all alone?" she heard a soft voice speak, and rouse her from her thoughts and she immediately knew that the voice belonged to Underlands savior, _her_ champion "I am afraid so, would you care to join me?" The Queen looked up at the girl, and let a soft smile grace her lips when Alice took the seat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Alice? You have had such a tiring day, after all slaying the Jabberwocky is not a minor event."

"My nightmares woke me." Alice looked down at her hands in her lap

"What did you dream of my dear champion?" The Queen took up one of Alice's hands in her own. Trying to bring comfort to the girl who sat beside her.

"I can not remember it, but I can't believe that I ever dreamt of this place thinking it was a nightmare."

Mirana chuckled lightly, and brushed her thumb over the soft skin that lie beneath it, feeling the girls pulse pick up a bit at her touch.

"What is it you dream of Majesty?" Mirana looked down at her hand that was caressing the younger girl's. Pondering whether she should tell Alice the truth.

"I dream of many things Alice, lately I dream of you leaving. I consider that a nightmare, I also dream of your return even knowing you have yet to leave. I also dream that you stay here with me in Underland, yes that is my favorite." Mirana continued to look at her hands. _I dream of the feel of your lip against my own, of holding you in my arms. _The Queen adds in her head.

Alice turned to look at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. "My Queen I do not intend to leave Underland." Alice wrapped her arms around the Queen, enveloping her in a warming embrace. Alice whispered in her ear "I will never leave your side."

Mirana gave a small smile, a sign of relieve. She felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Alice wasn't going to leave her, she did after all need her champion, and who better than the gorgeous girl holding her right now? The Queen would accept nobody else as her champion. She could love nobody more.

"I would die for you my Queen, you have already witnessed this, I would not so simply leave the one I have risk my life for."

"You saved all of Underland Alice, not just me, but all of us." Alice got up from her seat and stood before the Queen, placing a hand under her chin to look into eyes so full of doubt, but so full of love and compassion. There had been so much debate on whether or not she was in fact _The _Alice. This didn't matter anymore, they had settled that dispute when she had slain the Jabberwocky, now she was simply _her_ Alice.

Alice wiped the tear from the woman's cheek "No Mirana" she paused hesitant for a moment "I did this for you." The Queen's cheeks turned a light pink that was so easily noticeable with her pale complexion. "Never doubt I did this for you."

Alice leaned forward placing a kiss on dark red lips, hearing a sharp inhale from the Queen she knew she caught her off guard, but that thought was pushed away when she felt the Queen kiss back and arms encircle her slender waist. Alice slowly pulled away to look at Mirana's face. "I had to show you, I had to prove how much you mean to me."

"oh my dear Alice" is all the Queen said before standing and wrapping her arms around her champion, she laid her head in the crook of Alice's neck, placing a gentle kiss where her lips rested. "This is what I dream of my love."

**A/N: So I started and had no idea how to end it. I re-wrote this about 4 times, and I still don't know if I'm completely happy with it, but that is up to you. I know it was a bit short, but I just wanted to test the waters with this pairing in my head. Please R&R reviews keep me writing, because I love to know what you all think. **


End file.
